Silver's birthday bash!
by Christie Ralte
Summary: Silver celebrates his birthday with the dex holders from kanto, johto, hoenn and sinnoh. And Blue have a surprise gift in store for Silver. Contains various shipping, mainly Soulsilvershipping. Happy Birthday, Silver! In here, Blue is female and Green is male. Image is not mine, credit goes to the one who made it!


**Notice : Author's note at the end of the story.**

 **Silver's Birthday Bash!**

In the well-known department store at Goldenrod city, Lyra, along with Gold and Crystal are at the gift centre of the store. Lyra is looking for a gift to present Silver on his birthday, the 24th of December, and it's only four days away.

"Crystal, what am I going to give him?" Lyra asked, looking through the countless possible presents laid before her.

"I don't know, don't you know anything he's in need of?" Crystal inquired.

Lyra shook her head and sighed. Then Gold called out to them,

"Hey you two gals, how about this book?"

They looked over to him, he was at he books sections of the floor, and he was showing them a magazine of models in very revealing outfits. Lyra got speechless at Gold's actions and Crystal popped a nerve as she chased Gold around the floor, screaming at him to be more decent-mannered along the way.

"You guys, what about my present?" Lyra called after them, but they disappeared around the corner. Lyra sighed, ''Now what am I supposed to know what to give him? "

Just then a voice called out,

"Lyra, is that you?"

Lyra turned around to see Blue and Green. Lyra beamed as she ran over to the two.

"Blue! I'm so glad I met you here! Please, give me some suggestions to give to Silver, for his birthday present."

"Silver's present you say? Hmm.''

Blue closed her eyes and thought for a moment, then she snapped her fingers and had a glint in her eyes as she smiled deviously.

"This can't be good…'' Green thought, as he saw the look in her eyes.

"My dear Lyra, I'm so glad you asked me for some suggestions, because I thought of the perfect gift!" Blue grabbed Lyra by her shoulders and pulled her to another floor in the shopping department.

"Huh?!"

-Silver's birthday, 24th December-

Silver was in his living room, doing the finishing touches of his cleaning. Blue called him earlier informing about the party at his house. So he cleaned up the whole house all morning. Soon after, there came a knock on his door. Silver opened the door to be greeted by all the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn gang.

"Happy birthday, Silver!" they wished him.

Silver thanked them and welcomed them in. They handed him his presents and got settled down in his living room. They all chatted for a while, talking about their newest adventures, their accomplishments in the gyms, and their new-found placed across the regions.

Silver constantly looked outside he window, looking for a certain brunette. Blue noticed this and said,

"Silver, are you looking for someone?"

"What? N-no, I'm not. "

Blue grinned, Silver was so easy to read. Later, Blue announced,

"Alright, let's have an 'opening of presents' ceremony! Come on Silver, open your presents! "

"O-okay... ''

Silver opened his presents one by one. Red gave him advanced Pokemon medicines, like max potions, rare candies, full heals and such.

"I thought you might need those since you train your Pokemon a lot."

"Thanks, Red…san."

Green gave him a pokemon handbook which was yet to be released, it talks about the various pokemon found in the hoenn and sinnoh regions.

"You better put that to good use, grandpa spent a lot of time gathering data from those regions!"

"Thanks, I will."

Yellow gave him a handknit muffler with totodile prints in the edges.

"I hope you like it, but Ruby was the one who taught me how to knit though."

"Thank you."

Crystal gave him sepcial pokeballs specially made from Kurt.

"These Poke balls will help you catch more Pokemon easily, you do know which Poke ball does which functions, right?"

"Yes, I do. Thanks."

Gold gave him a poke-egg.

"A poke-egg?"

"Yep, but I'm not telling you what Pokemon though. You'll have to hatch it and see!"

"…"

"W-what?"

"Nothing. Thanks for the egg. I'll take good care of it."

Ruby gave him some Pokemon accessories and a grooming kit.

"It seems you don't take care of your Pokemons' appearances rather well. So I'll give these to you, you better brush them daily. And these accessories are for your Pokemon as well! To help them look cuter and more beautiful!"

"Who cares about looks!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"… Thanks for the gifts anyway." Silver said.

Sapphire presented him a bunch of berries of different sizes.

"These are all of the berries found across our region. This one's for poison, this one's for paralysis, that one's for sleep… Oh well, here, this is a guide book for all the berries in our region. You can find out their uses there."

"Thank you."

Emerald gave him a strange gadget.

"What's this for?"

"Since you don't have the ability to know the birthplace of pokemon, that is another tool that'll help you calm down angry Pokemon. That thing plays a calming melody that calms Pokemon, and sometimes put them to sleep as well."

"Thanks…"

"And that's all the presents. But don't worry, my present for you will be arriving shortly. " Blue said.

Then the doorbell rang.

" I'll go get the-" Blue said, getting up from her seat.

"I'll go." Silver quickly intercepted. Maybe it's her, he thought.

Silver went to the door and open it for whoever rang the doorbell, part of him expected to see the brunette with the marshmallow hat. But when he opened the door, he was instead greeted by the trio from sinnoh.

"Happy birthday, Silver!" they wished.

"Oh, thanks."

"Sorry we're late, we got caught up in some disturbances along the way…" Platinum apologized.

"No, it's okay." Silver said.

"It was all because Dia here took too many lunch breaks!" Pearl shouted.

"I was just too hungry for a break." Diamond replied.

Pearl slapped him and said, "That's not what I mean!"

"Uh… Is this one of your manzai routines?" Silver asked.

"I guess you could say that." Pearl replied, scratching his cheeks.

"Silver, who's at the door?" Blue called out. "Oh, it's you three. You made it just in time! We already gave him our presents, except me because it'll be arriving later, come on in!", Blue ushered them in.

"Since the others gave their presents already, it would be wise for us to give him ours as well." Platinum suggested. Then they handed their respective presents.

Platinum gave him a few pokemon stat boosting equipments like Wide Lens and Zoom Lens, along with a few TMs.

"Little Miss… Don't tell me you went to the game corner again…" Pearl asked.

"I did not." Platinum replied, looking away.

"You so did! I told you to not go to that place anymore!" Pearl exclaimed, getting angry.

"I-I just wanted to get those prizes for a present. That's all."

"Geez. Okay, I'll forgive you, just this once. But don't go there anymore." Pearl sighed.

Pearl gave him a training book.

"That's a special book on how to train Pokemon for battles. I got some reference from dad's own training book, but that one worked well from Little Miss, so it should be of some use for you too."

"Thank you."

Diamond gave him a Proteam Omega disc, containing all the seasons of the series.

"This… This is-!"

"Yup, you guessed it. It's a complete series of Proteam Omega! I heard you a fan of that so I got one for you. It's my favorite too!"

"Thank you!...", Silver looked over to Gold.

"What?... Sigh, okay, you can watch it at my place." Gold answered Silver's silent request.

After a while, the group was busy with their own chattering in Silver's living room. Gold was busy pestering Crystal while trying to flirt with the other girls. Red and Green were talking about Pokemon, well, Green did the talking and Red did the listening. Yellow was with Blue, listening to Blue talking about her recent escapades. Sapphire was in a heated argument with Ruby on how Pokemon battles in more exciting than Contests, with Ruby arguing back, Emerald was at the side lines and commented on their flirting, he got an angry reply from the two. Pearl and Diamond were doing their manzai routine and Platinum watched them and laughed at their manzai, although she didn't admit to laughing.

Soon, there was another ring to the doorbell. This time Blue sprang up and said,

"I'll go get the door this time."

After a while, Blue called Silver over to the door. Silver went and was greeted with Lyra, wearing a cute Santa outfit. It consisted of a strapless top showing her stomach, a mini skirt with white fur at the hem, black boots that almost reach her knees and the Santa cap.

"H-happy birthday, Silver... '' Lyra wished blushing madly.

Silver's face was the same colour as his hair, she looks so cute he thought. To make matters worse, when Lyra wished him while blushing, he fainted out of a cuteness overload, his nose bleeding.

"Did I overdo it?... '' Lyra asked, concern filling her face.

"No no, in fact, you did great! Now, you can change back to your normal clothes, we don't want him to faint from cuteness overload again when he wakes up." Blue said, patting Lyra's back.

Gold carried Silver to his room, then Blue told Lyra to stay with him until he wakes, and ushered the others out. Blue waved Lyra as she said something to the lines of 'good-luck!'

After some time, Silver woke up.

"Ah, you woke up!" Lyra beamed. "Sorry about before, it was all Blue's idea though!"

"No, that's okay. You were... You were r-really c-cute... '' Silver said, his face turning a shade of red as he said so.

"Really? T-thank you... Oh, here's your birthday present, from me."

Lyra rummaged through her bag and took out a small present box.

"Thank you. Mind if I open it?"

"No no, it's yours now, you can open it anytime."

Silver proceeded to open the present. On opening the box, he saw a Silver necklace with a small ring in it.

"It's beautiful-... Lyra?"

Lyra was leaning forward and closing her eyes. Silver got puzzled and asked her why she's doing that.

"Uh, Blue told me to give you a kiss as a present...'' Lyra answered, a pink tint on her face.

Silver just smiled, he pulled Lyra closer and kissed her forehead instead, earning a shocked and embarrassed face from the brunette.

"That is more than enough for me. Thank you for the wonderful birthday present"

They hugged each other, feeling contended with each others' company with a smile on their faces.

 **A.N : Happy Birthday, Silver! Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! The trio from Sinnoh was a last minute idea I thought of, right after I read in the Pokemon Adventures manga that Silver liked Proteam Omega. I just had to add Diamond in to give him that valuable present. Yeah, I know, I've only just finished the HeartGold and SoulSilver chapter this morning. And did you notice some of the shippings I put in there? Guess the various shippings I put in the review section! I'll be looking forward to how many shippings you guys see! Have a nice day!**


End file.
